


Massage

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Massage, Stimulation involontaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoir une identité secrète implique pas mal de sacrifices. Par exemple, on ne peut pas aller chez le médecin ou le kiné à chaque blessure... mais finalement, ce n'est pas forcément un problème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianajess).



> Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et le kink pour celui-ci était "massage"

Dick laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se mordre la lèvre, fermant les yeux. Mélange de douleur et… autre chose. Pas vraiment du plaisir, pas au sens propre, juste… quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait que dans ce genre de situation, qu'avec Lui. Bruce n'avait pas tenu compte du petit bruit qu'il venait d'émettre et continuait de masser son genou, sa cuisse.

Il s'était blessé à la jambe quelques jours plus tôt, et les bons soins d'Alfred l'avaient rapidement remis sur pieds, mais les massages, les étirements, ça avait toujours été Lui, et ce le serait toujours. D'abord parce qu'il avait des mains beaucoup plus fortes que leur bien aimé majordome, et puis, Dick ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais, c'était un moment d'intimité qu'il aimait partager avec Lui.

Les paupières closes, chaque sensation était décuplée, la chaleur de ses mains, puissantes, dures et calleuses. Ces mains qui pouvaient le briser, mais qui s'acharnaient à lui faire du bien. Son ventre se crispa à cette pensée, l'idée qu'il se laissait totalement aller entre les mains d'un homme qui pourrait sans doute le détruire s'il le voulait.

Sa langue passa lentement sur ses lèvres trop sèches alors que la sensation de ses mains sur sa cuisse faisait remonter des frissons le long de son dos. Il n'avait plus mal, et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Bruce, qui continuait de le masser d'un air impassible, professionnel. Dick tenta de regarder ailleurs, n'importe quoi, le plafond, la voiture un peu plus loin, autre chose, mais il n'y pouvait rien, son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par ces yeux bleus glacier, par ces mains sur lui.

Un autre son s'échappa de sa gorge, moins douloureux, plus… autre chose.


End file.
